The objectives of the work for the next year are to complete the instrumental work and to test it clinically. The instrument has already had some preliminary clinical testing: The removal of the maternal signal and the production of the fetal ECG (FECG) has proven to have clinical value for defining the kind of tachyarithm present. By September 1980 we should have a unit with FHR display capable of being used in situations with very small FECG signals. By about January 1981 our display of variability should be ready - ahead of our later 1981 initial schedule. (During this period the instrument will be reworked in order to give it a more clinically acceptable appearance than it now has). We will also investigate the possibilities of implementing the averaged FECG algorithm which was developed here during the past year. Clinical tests will be made of the instrument comparing results with those obtained simultaneously by scalp electrodes (during delivery) and by ultrasonic monitoring in delivery and earlier in gestation. Finally we hope to start the clinical investigation of the FHR, its variability, and the FECG (averaged, if available) with respect to the development in the normal heart. Ultimately this may aid in screening for cardiac development abnormalities.